


Always behind you

by Ramiel_Fox



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Accompany, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramiel_Fox/pseuds/Ramiel_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In fact, Wing never left, he always behind of Drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always behind you

**Author's Note:**

> CP：漂翼  
> 清水向  
> 背景设定：漂移替补天士背黑锅，被驱逐出LL号之后

如果再给你一次机会，你会想对最重要的人说些什么？

“不，不……不要再追上来了！！”梦境中的黑暗彷佛永无止境，那些过去、那些错误……一切的一切，都压得他喘不过气，逃也逃不开。

又一次的从梦魇中惊醒，漂移喘着气发现自己一身的冷凝液，”为什么……为什么又梦到这些……”苦恼地抱住自己的头，喃喃自语”还是不肯放过我吗……我真的，很努力了啊！”。抬起头望向窗外，主恒星的光芒透了进来，带着温度的光线令漂移想起了一个人，一个在他生命中举足轻重的对象。

起初是一场漫无目的的旅行，彷佛又回到了当初亡命天涯的时候。只是这一次，不会再有白色的机体向他伸出手，无条件的信任他这个初次见面的陌生人。漂移开启了飞船的自动航行控制，关闭光镜放任自己沐浴在阳光下，”这种感觉，真的很像你……就在身边一样”。唇边似有若无的角度，一如当初的他总是挂在脸上的微笑。

选定了航行最终的目的地，”没想到最后，我还是打算回到那里，那个有你在的地方。”自嘲般的勾起嘴角，即使知道心所系的那个人早已不在，却仍然想待在有他停留过的地方。凭借着些许的记忆残片，漂移设定了航行的方向。

─────────────────────────────────────  
航行日志  
第一天，不幸的遇上了陨石群，仅管再怎么小心翼翼的避开，飞船仍是受到了些许的损伤，在经过粗略的评估与读取了主控电 脑回报的状况之后，紧急降落在距离最近的行星上。大致探勘过周遭的环境，选了一个相对隐密的地方降落，从储藏室拿出工具开始对飞船进行损伤检测。  
维修花费了一天的时间，所幸飞船受到的损伤都在能力所及的可维修范围内，最后一次检查确认没问题之后，重新踏上寻找那个美丽城市的旅程。

第三天，经过另一个不知名的行星。这颗行星和地球一样，从外层空间望去一片海蓝，宛如一颗蓝宝石。一种熟悉的感觉油然而生，”不知道这里有没有可供飞船停留的平面……”仅管带着疑虑，仍是下达了降落的指令。  
这颗行星原来是有生命体存在的，当地的居民们和人类非常相似，但相对体型娇小得多，手和脚上都带着类似海洋生物身上的鳍，手指间有蹼相连。居民们也对这个意外的访客表现出了好奇心，看起来像是首领的一位站了出来，试着向面前的大家伙表示他们并没有恶意，我在这里渡过了一个平静的夜晚。  
隔天要离开时，那位首领对我说了些话，其中一句──也是我唯一勉强弄懂的一句”陌生的客人，无论你将要前往何处，祝福你。”

第七天，在一颗卫星上稍作休息时，遇上了流星群。转瞬即逝的美丽，一道白光闪过，又是一颗流星的消逝。令人不禁想起了待在地球的时听闻的传说，”一颗流星一个愿望……地球人还真是生性浪漫。不过……试试也无妨。”  
听说过吗？在流星消逝之前，闭上眼睛，默念三次，诚心许下的愿望，就能实现。

第十五天，飞船突然偏离预定的航道，原先以为是遇上了黑洞，察看之后发现四周一片平静，什么也没有。更正了航行路线并再三确认过后，放松机体进入了浅层充电。那些沉寂已久的梦魇又回来了，特别是最近这几天，几乎折磨得让我以为那就是现实，根本无法得到充份的休息，”要是你在就好了……在你身边什么都不必害怕。”  
在即将进入深层充电之前，CPU接收到了一种轻微的声响，迷迷糊糊的半睁开光镜，看到了一个白色的身影，结构紧凑的机体，肩上的翼板以一种迷人的方式煽动着，修长的手指在控制面板上来来回回操作着什么──那一刻，我以为他真的就在那里。完全不敢下达恢复机体运作的指令，深怕梦醒之后带给他的又是失望。自欺欺人的完全关闭光镜，在心中默念：”至少这一刻，让我相信你真的就在身边。”  
半梦半醒间，听到了一个熟悉的声音：”小笨蛋，航行方向设定错了，这样会绕好大一圈呢。”，勾起笑容，不由自主的回答：”不是有你在么。”，一语答毕，旋即陷入深层休眠。  
─────────────────────────────────────

隔天早上醒来，在补充过能量之后，漂移检查航行方向，发现设定又被更动了。这一次，不再像上次一样更改回预定的路线。舷窗映射出自己的表情，脸上的笑容柔和得不可思议，一如他往常带着的微笑，”还真的是你......。嘿，兄弟，回头我得和阿特拉斯他们说说这事。”  
向着天使给出的指引，全速前进。新水晶城──我回来了！

即将抵达水晶城的前一天，漂移回顾起了这次几乎是玩命的旅程。途经了大大小小各种的星球，见证过毁灭，也见证过新生。宇宙万物彷佛遵照着一种定向的规律，从开始到结束不过是同一颗电子的一次线性活动*。”所以，其实你一直都没有离开过，对吗？”漂移拿下一直背着的大剑看着──白色飞机唯一留下的东西。”知道么，我很后悔……在你还在的时候，没有亲口对你说出那句话。”，指尖在剑刃上游走，最后逗留在那颗湛蓝的宝石上。

*注：诺贝尔奖得主费曼提出的理论，整个宇宙本来就只有一个电子，从大爆炸开始，在时间轴上正向前进，直到宇宙末日，又掉头回去，变成正电子，在时间里逆行。永无休止的循环。

旅程的最后一天，欢迎来到新水晶城──清澈如乐音般的嗓音彷佛又在耳边响起。车型转头寻找声音的来源，发现不过是自己产生的幻觉。”是啊，这里真的很美。”漂移轻声回答着，即使没有响应，他也知道他一定听到了。”我知道你没有离开过，只是换了种方式存在着……来吧，我们去看看阿特拉斯和战斧他们。”勾勾嘴角，新骑士背着古老的大剑，向着骑士团的会议中心出发。这一天，人造恒星投射下的光辉，一如那双金色光镜，温暖而不炽热。

其实你一直都在我的身后，从来没有离开过。我的朋友，就这么陪着我直到宇宙尽头吧。还有──谢谢你……。

**Author's Note:**

> For my angel: Wing


End file.
